Mi Mágica Nodame
by Hina music
Summary: Chiaki-sempai-lo abrazo por la espalda mientras sonreia,-Noda-chan tendra un bebe-emocionada le beso profundamente...Shinchi Chiaki la miro sorprendio solto las maletas del impulso ¿Embarazada?
1. Chapter 1

**-Mi mágica Nodame -**

"¿Cuántas veces te han dicho que no has podido hacer frente a aquello que tanto anhelas?, Y dejar partir lo único que te hace respirar cada mañana… solo quieres sentirla, tocarla y amarla convierte en ella se la música"

**~~~Capitulo 1 Escarcha rosa~~~**

Sus cabellos castaños oscuro se movían glacialmente, movía sus dedos en las teclas con fluidez… sentía que ella era el piano, su rostro era cálido solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados como meditando, el sonido que hacía era grato, sus labios se curvaron en una bella sonrisa… un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la saco de su sintonía con dicha melodía.

-Te he dicho que sigas la partitura-Profirió cansado, el hombre de cabellos negros, ojos esplendidos del mismo color y cuerpo fornido, bufo y se sentó al lado de la castaña-Tonta-pego su cabeza con la de ella y le sonrió-Siempre serás la misma al tocar…por eso me gustas-beso su frente tiernamente y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

Nodame solo permaneció intacta en los brazos de su ahora esposo, habían pasado dos años desde que se habían ido Paris…El se había convertido en gran director de orquestas viajaba con frecuencia, pero aun así venia seguido para no dejarla sola.

-Chiaki-senpai-se acurrucó en su pecho-Te extrañare- soltó unas cuantas lagrimas, mientras ocultaba su rostro, el se lo alzo y la hizo mirarle

-Volveré pronto, solo espera y veras- solo beso sus labios con suma ternura,

Ella reacciono al instante y correspondió pero de manera más pasional, solo mordió los labios de su esposo, se abrazo mas a él y termino de tomar el control sobre la situación, se alejo de sus labios y paso a desabrochar la camisa color melón de pelinegro… tomo posesión de su cuello y lo beso, el momento estaba a mil todo era perfecto, pero no era el lugar, ellos siguieron entre caricias y besos. Lo que no imaginaron fue que la puerta se abriera abruptamente y dejara ver a un Frank impactado que solo carraspeo.

-Disculpen la interrupción-Sonrojado hasta más no poder, La escena no daba más que decir, Megumi Nodame que en ese momento era la que tenía el mando de la relación, estaba con la camisa medio abierta ya mostrando el brasear se encontraba en encima del susodicho y ni decir de Shinchi Chiaki ese estaba casi medio desnudo se encontraba sin camisa mostrando aquel torso desnudo que estaba más que ejercitado medio pantalón abierto mostrando parte de su ropa interior, habían pasado de la silla al suelo en aquella posición.

-E-esto no es lo que piensas-Sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras ayudaba a levantar a Nodame, se sonrojo y señalo acusadoramente a la chica-¡Esa pervertida se aprovecho de mi!-Grito exasperado, mientras tomaba a su esposa fuera de la sala de música de la universidad.

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic de esta pareja espero que les guste, la trama será muy interesante y tendrá leve lemon :D los demás capítulos serán mas largos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Despedida Excitante

"El amor es aquel sentimiento que se apodera de ti en cualquier momento, te hace cometer locuras. Pero algunas veces puede ser fatal"

Preparaba sus maletas sin ganas, tirándole cosas al azar…su mirada se estaba perdida se encontraba preocupado por dejar a Nodame sola, tomo un par de camisas y las fue arrojando hacia la maleta, miro a la castaña durmiendo plácidamente en aquella cama matrimonial de encajes azul marino, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa se acerco a ella y sentó a un lado de la cama

-Sigues siendo tan hermosa-acaricio sus cabellos cortos y sedosos, tomo uno de los mechones entre sus dedos y jugueteo con el tratando de rizarlo

Nodame se movió inquieta, inflo sus mejillas sonrojadas y abrió sus ojos mientras con sus manos los frotaba bruscamente, había encontrado a su esposo infragante el acariciaba su cabello con ternura, unas risas resonantes se apoderaron de ella cuando vio que Chiaki se sonrojaba al ver que el vestido floreado de ella tenía unos cuantos botones abiertos que dejaban ver el nacimiento de sus pechos

Sonrió maliciosa y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, lo atrajo hacia ella en un beso devorador le mordió los labios con brusquedad se alejo agitada

-¿Todavía piensas irte sin despedirte?-su voz sonó ronca, se acerco a su oreja y le mordió de manera traviesa, se posiciono sobre el estirando sus piernas entre su cadera de él, Bajo como una depredadora hacia el cuello de su exquisita presa, sus labios recorriendo y mordiendo a su paso, el solo gemía excitado…Fue bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula

-Chiaki-senpai te mereces un castigo –fue bajando su boca hasta los botones de esa camisa que ya estorbaba fue soltando cada botón con sus dientes apretados, el tan solo dio un ronroneo y se estremeció al ver como su esposa quitaba la camisa de un solo golpe y empezaba a manosear su torso fornido e iba bajando hasta su ombligo dándole besos por el pecho entre cada vez que bajaba

-Nodame-gimió al ver tal atrevimiento, ella había descubierto su punto débil, bajo su mano hasta el botón del pantalón le desabrocho y se lo quito en un instante, lo lanzo a un lado del suelo

Shinchi Chiaki abrió los ojos hasta más no poder se sentía acalorado… el vuelo a Japón saldría en unas dos horas pero no podría romper aquella pasión acumulada de su querida esposa. Al parecer el también debía tomar el control de la situación, le empezó a seguir a que juego de pasiones

Continuara…

Se que esta corto pero no tenia casi tiempo, y se me ha extraviado lo que continuaba…espero que de todas manera lo disfruten, Gracias por sus comentarios la próxima semana les tengo el tercer capitulo ese si que será largo Bye


End file.
